


Beauty As She Sleeps

by TooManyFandoms (Doctor_Sherlock_Laufyson)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emma Is A Lost Soul, F/F, F/M, Feeling Unloved, Gen, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Intense, Magic, Other, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, POV Multiple, Regina Is Good, Self-Harm, Set Before 4B, Suicide Attempt, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Story But With Outlaw Queen At The Start, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sherlock_Laufyson/pseuds/TooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan was ‘The Saviour’. A title she was given before she had been born. She was going to save everyone and was going to help everyone get their happy endings. There was one problem though: who was going to save Emma? Who was going to help her get her happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the major events of 4B 
> 
> No Ursula, Cruella or Maleficent. 
> 
> Mr. Gold was never banished by Belle.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, Emma and Hook didn’t bring back Marian from the Enchanted Forest so Regina is still with Robin after S04E12.
> 
> This is a SwanQueen story but it’s a very, very slow build. There are some minor CpatainSwan and major OutlawQueen in the first half of the story. I needed the OutlawQueen stuff to happen to make this story work.
> 
> The title of this fic is just a working title and i may change it in the future.
> 
> Warning: Graphic depictions of suicide and self-harm.

Things in Storybrooke had settled down for once. There were no Wicked Witches or Snow Queens or any of the crazy shit that comes from being in a Fairytale. Things were good and everyone was happy.

Elsa had said her farewells and returned to Arendelle with Anna and Kristoff.  Saviour

Regina, Robin Hood, Roland and Henry had settled into family life. Henry loved being a big brother to Roland and Regina was happy that she had found her true love. She had found her happy ending.

David and Mary Margaret had got themselves into a good routine with baby Neal. They were both happy at getting the extra sleep! She had the family that she had always wanted. She had her happy ending.

Even Mr. Gold and Belle had worked things out and they were working to get their marriage back on track. Belle hadn’t completely forgiven Rumpel, but she was working hard to fix him, to fix their happiness.

There was happiness in abundance in Storybrooke. Walking down Main Street, you could see the smiles on the residents’ faces. It was complete bliss.

And all of this was thanks to their saviour who had fought off all of the evil and helped everyone find their happiness.

However all was not well. The residents could not see the sadness on the face of the saviour.  Emma was feeling crap most of the time now. Not that she was jealous of everyone in the town. She didn’t really know ‘happiness’ that well. Yes, she felt it when she met Henry for the first time but her experience had taught her that happiness comes with a price, like magic, and Emma felt that she couldn’t be truly happy because when people inevitably let you down, it hurts more. Emma feeling desperately lonely and there was no escape from the emptiness she was feeling all of the time now. She lived alone and she worked alone.

OoOoOoO

There was so little going on in the town these days that there was only one person working at the sheriff station-Emma. David had given up his job as deputy when baby Neal was born. The most exciting thing that had happened in the town in the last few weeks was Pongo escaping, yet again. There were days when there wasn’t a single call to the station and Emma would spend the days doing the same boring shit day in and day out: Sit in the office, drink coffee, throw paper in trash can, drink more coffee, eat lunch, go for a drive, back to the office, more coffee, more paper in the trash can, listen to music, wish someone would come to the office, feel disappointed when no one did, check phone, check phone again, more coffee, back in the bug for the short drive back to the empty apartment. In the moments she would kill for some paperwork to do. For the first time in ages, all the finance reports, crime reports and other bits and bobs were all up to date. Sometimes she didn’t even see the point in going to work. She didn’t see the point in much these days.

OoOoOoO

It was back to work after a boring weekend of watching TV and eating junk food. Emma had ventured out to the town centre on Saturday afternoon and spoke to a few people who told her how happy they all were. She would just smile back at them. She hadn’t seen any of her family over the weekend. It was becoming the norm now. Her family had found happiness and routine, they didn’t need to speak to her. They didn’t need her help anymore. That’s all she was, Emma thought, a saviour. Not a friend or a mother or a daughter; no, she was a saviour.

Back to work and back to the boring week of doing fuck all; back to the same routine: get up, shower, get dressed, drink coffee and into the yellow bug to drive the short distance from her apartment to the sheriff station.

After a very ‘exciting’ day in the office, Emma got home, drank more coffee and took out her phone. She had not spoken to a single person all day. Not a single person had called the station; no one had been in to see her. She really just wanted to have a conversation with someone! She looked the contact list in her phone:

  *          Archie
  *          Dad
  *          Granny’s
  *          Henry
  *          Hook
  *          Mom
  *          Mom & Dad Home
  *          Regina
  *          Ruby
  *          Sheriff Station



Emma looked at the lack of people in her phone. I bet everyone has my number, she thought. Starting from the top she looked at the list:

Archie: Pongo had not escaped so there was no need to speak to him. It was the only reason Archie was in her phone. That damn dog escaped on an almost weekly basis. She really ought to give him some advice on keeping his garden secure. Also, if she did ring him for just a chat he would try to analyse her and she really didn’t need that right now!

Granny’s: She was not hungry and didn’t fancy listening to Ruby being all jolly and happy. She didn’t feel like ‘jolly and happy’ today.

Henry: She had not spoken to Henry for a few days and not seen him for over a week. She sent him a text:

_Hey Kid, are you doing anything? Do you want to come over for dinner?_

The reply was almost instant:

_Hi Mom. I’m out with Ma and Roland. We’re out for Dinner. I could come over another day x x_

Emma’s heart sunk. She really hoped he could come over. She needed some company.

_Sure. Text me when you have time. We can make some arrangements. Have fun with your mom : )_

The next number on the list was Hook. Things between them had been rough after all the shit with Mr. Gold and she needed a break from him and he agreed to keep his distance. Calling or texting Hook now would just send out the wrong message. Emma again thought about happiness: she clearly wasn’t meant to have it. She had hoped with all her heart that things with Hook would work but they hadn’t. Yes, there was a small chance that they could get back together but Emma wasn’t holding out much hope for that happening.

Going back to her contact list she called the next number; her parents. After a couple of rings a voice answered

_“Hello”_ said an agitated female voice. She could hear a baby screaming in the background

“Hi, mom, are you and dad okay?”

_“I sweetie yeah we’re fine…”_ Emma could hear a rustling noise then a voice back on the phone _“Sweetie, Neal just threw up all over the floor can I call you back”_

“Sure” Emma said and then the phone went dead.

Emma sighed. At least she has spoken to someone even if it was just eight words and her mom did say she would call back. That lifted her spirits a little.

Ruby: too fucking jolly and too fucking happy!!

The only other person in her phone was Regina. She knew from the text from Henry that she was busy so no need to call her.

Feeling content knowing that her mother was going to call her, she went into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

She sat on the sofa eating grilled chicken and watched TV. When she finished her dinner she went back to the kitchen to clean the dished. She hated mess. She would clean everything immediately and place it back in its proper place once it had been used.

Emma went back to the sofa to finish the TV show she was watching; her phone next to her waiting for the phone call; the call that didn’t come. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. She would call her parents and something would happen with the baby, they said they would call back but they don’t. Would it kill them to leave the baby for five damn minutes just to call her? She thought bitterly. Was she jealous of her baby brother? She was an adult. She didn’t need to be looked after like a baby did. Neal needed them more than she did. I mean, they were never really parents anyway. 

This was Emma now: bitter, jealous and so fucking sick of everything and everyone!

And she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time, Regina had found that she was completely happy. Alter everything that had happened with her mother and Daniel, Regina never thought this would ever happen-true happiness and true love.

Regina was back working as the mayor of Storybrooke and for the first time the residents were happy with this. With so much happening with Zelena and then with the Snow Queen, the residents had decided that Regina did have a heart and did want to protect the people of the town. Everyone had accepted her for who she was and Regina finally felt at home.

The Mills household had undergone some rather large changes recently and one of these was the sound of laughter that could be heard more than ever. Robin Hood and his son Roland had moved into the mansion with Regina and Henry. For Henry one of the best things about the whole thing was having a brother. The boys would play together as often as they could. Henry had someone who looked up to him and Regina and Robin looked at the two together with fondness.

Everyone in the house had quickly found themselves in a good routine: Regina would take Roland to Kindergarten every morning on the way into work and she would pick him up after school each evening. Henry was old enough to walk to the school bus in the morning and then home again in the evening. Robin had found work with the Merry Men in the forest. The group were building some new summer housed and an activity centre for the children in the town.

When the four of them were home in the evening, Regina and Robin would either cook dinner for the kids together or they would all go out. Out and about Regina would see all of the happiness in the small town. It was bliss!

Robin was out working late, so Regina was alone for the evening. She didn’t mine that at all because she knew that when her soul mate would walk through the door he would walk up to her and hold her like she was the most precious thing in all the worlds. They would talk for hours about their respective days before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Regina had taken the boys out for dinner after school that evening. The had all had a good time together and now she was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine, looking at the two boys playing a card game together on the floor. Her day at work had been very productive. She had come up with a new initiative for the sheriff department which would make Emma’s job easier. She was going to see Emma the next day to share her ideas.

One of the other things that had come with all of the happiness in Regina’s life was Emma. The pair had become close friends after the incidents with the Snow Queen. They had both put aside their differences and had come to an agreement about Henry. They both agreed that Henry was now old enough to decide who he wanted to see and who he wanted to stay with. Henry was happy with this.

Thinking about Emma had Regina thinking about Henry. Since Robin and Roland had moved in, Henry had only stayed with Emma a couple of times. Regina thought this was to do with Henry wanting to take care of Roland and be a big brother to him. Regina knew that it was important that he spent time with Emma.

“Henry, have you seen your mom lately?” Regina asked her son who had got Roland laughing at something.

“Yeah, she text when we were out. We’re going to arrange to meet up soon”

“Why don’t you text her now to make some arrangements. I know you haven’t seen her for a while. I’m sure Roland will be okay with you being away for an evening”

“Okay mom, I’ll text her now”

Henry got his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Emma:

_Hey Ma, are you free for dinner this week?_

He sent the message and put his phone back and went back to playing with Roland.

OoOoOoO

Mary Margaret and David had finally got baby Neal into a routine. He was sleeping through the night and his parents were getting a decent night’s sleep.

“Emma called me earlier” Mary Margaret said to her husband as the pair sat watching TV “I need to call her back, Neal was sick when she called and I forgot to get back to her”

David looked at the clock on the wall “it’s getting late, why don’t you text her and see if she wants to come for dinner tomorrow?”

“Good idea”

Mary Margaret took out her phone and text Emma:

_Hi are you free to come over for dinner tomorrow. Sorry I didn’t get back to you earlier. Neal has finally settled down and your dad and I have had some sleep for a change! Let me know. We can get a take-out or something. Mom x x_

“Done”

Mary Margaret put her phone back on the table with a smile. It was going to be nice to have a family get together again. It had been too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lovely person who commented on this fic. I am sorry that i was unable to update last week. When i came to editing chapter 2, i realised that i had made a huge error and i had to re write it and then i had to write a whole new chapter three to make the rest of it make sense. here is chapter 2 for you and hopefully, chapter three and four later today or tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note some additional tags.
> 
> When I was editing the last chapter, I changed a few things so much so that I had to write this chapter so the rest of my fic would make sense. In the original unedited version of this fic, this chapter did not exits. the main reason i wrote this was that i had completely forgotten about Hook! He is mentioned in this chapter and will appear again later on. This is still a Swan Queen story but i need Hook and Robin in it for a while. 
> 
> Thank you again for the lovely comments. :)

Emma looked over at her alarm clock; 05:14 was the time and Emma groaned. Yet again she had not had a good night’s sleep at all. She would toss and turn and sometimes she would have really vivid dreams.

One of the things that she was in the habit of was thinking about things when she lay down in the dark. She would think about her family and her friends. She would think about her job and her place amongst all of the people in the town. She would think about Henry and how he had finally got what he wanted-a family and a happy family at that. He had his mother and a father figure and even a little brother. This got Emma thinking about her own parents and how they had another child one that they could raise and one that they didn’t need to put in a fucking magical wardrobe.

Henry didn’t need her, her parents didn’t need her, and the town didn’t need her. There was nothing going on anymore. Nobody came to see her, no one phoned her so why was she making all that effort to get up each morning to go to a job. That was it, Emma had enough! She didn’t like feeling like this but the fact was that no one needed her. No one would ever need her and if she was to go, would anyone care?

Emma began to cry, this too was something that she did a lot these days. She hated her life; she hated everyone else in this damn place and most of all she hated herself.

She hated the fact that she had let all of her defences down. She hated that she had grown close to her son and her parents. She hated that she had felt happy. She hated that she thought that things could change, that people would need her and love her.

OoOoOoO

Emma though about her life to that point: She thought about all the families that didn’t want her. She thought about all the nights she spent in the cold trying to sleep under a bridge. She thought about the social workers who somehow find her and take to another foster home with other kids and parents that didn’t care and she would run away again and she would be found again and taken to another home. It went on and on and on: The complete chaos; never settling, never being cared for, never being loved. The loneliness, the pain, the tears, the scars.

They say that magic always comes with a price but to Emma, happiness had a bigger one

When Emma moved to Storybook, she thought that she had finally found what she was looking for. She found her family and made some friends. People accepted her for who she was and she was happy.

Emma had even found someone who she liked and someone who would spend time with her, Hook. After Neal, Emma thought she would never find anyone who she could trust but Hook looked out for her and listened to her and he was honest about his past and she accepted this and Hook accepted the things Emma had done in her past. The pair had not had an easy time of things and they found themselves on an equal understanding.

Things between Emma and Hook had been going well until the trip back in time. For some reason, Hook had changed. He was no longer spending time with Emma. One day after not seeing Hook for a few days Emma decided that she needed to speak to him. If their relationship was to go anywhere, they would have to work out what was going on between them. She got up one morning to and went over to the docks to see Hook. When she got there she found the grand ship, the Jolly Rodger gone.

There was no indication as to where Hook had gone. He had just gone and it had only been two weeks since the pair returned from the past. History was repeating itself, yet again: When Emma found some happiness, it was taken away or it left her. It was at the same time that the rest of the town was finding their happiness.

From a young age, Emma had learned a few hard lessons about life: Happiness is not a good thing and being happy means you will be let down. The only person in life you can rely on is yourself.

OoOoOoO

This was happening again, Emma thought as she lay in the dark, people had found their happiness and true love and she was left again. The one person that she was sure that she could rely on needing her, her son, Henry had forgotten about her.

Emma’s alarm clock sounded at 7:30am and she didn’t move. The pain she felt inside was holding her down. She didn’t need to go to work; the people of the town didn’t need her anymore. No one would know if she did or didn’t go into work. No one had called the station in days. Regina hadn’t even been in to pick up paper work. If Emma was to stay in her apartment for the rest of her life, no one would notice, no one would come and visit. Everyone would carry on with their lives like she was never there to start with.

The realisation hit her like a powerful wave crashing into her, if she was to leave, no one would know. They all have their happy fucking fairytale lives and families and too busy for anything else. What was there for her outside Storybrooke? Was the rest of the world going to use her? Was there any relief from the crippling feeling of loneliness? Maybe the leaving needed to be more permanent.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina decided that she would go to the sheriff station In the morning to speak to Emma about the new paperwork proposal.

Using the key she let herself in and found the note she had left the day before. It looked like no one had been in for a while. She looked at the answer phone. There were no messages waiting to be listened to. Taking out her phone, Regina called Emma’s cell:

‘Sorry, this person cannot be contacted. Please try again later’

That was odd. Emma always had her phone on and charged. She then dialled the sheriff station cell phone. Emma, being the only person to work there had the phone with her all the time. Any emergency calls to the station were transferred to it if no one was at the station.

Again the phone did not connect.

Regina huffed angrily. Yes, she and Emma were friends now but it didn’t mean that she could just skip work. She quickly rang David to ask if Emma had called in sick but she hadn’t. typical Emma, bunking off when paperwork needed to be sorted. That woman will never change, thought Regina with a sigh.

Regina got into her car and headed to Emma’s apartment. They may be friends now, but there was no excuse for not going into work. Emma would have made arrangements with David if she was ill but there was no sign of anyone.

Regina parked outside Emma’s apartment block. Her distinctive yellow bug was there. With a huff, Regina got out of her car and walked into the apartment building. She climbed the stairs to the first floor and to apartment 10; Emma’s apartment. The one she had moved into after her brother was born. Regina knocked on the door.

“Emma” Regina called through the door. “I know you are in there, your awful car is outside”

There was no response. Regina knocked again with more force. If Emma was asleep, that was sure to wake her.

There was still no response. Not a sound was coming from the apartment. Emma would always answer the door. If she was home then she would have some ridiculous music playing. But there was nothing.

She didn’t know why but Regina took hold of the door knob to see if the door was unlocked. And it was. This was also odd. Emma was very security conscious. Regina slowly opened the door

“Emma” Regina called out.

She walked through the main room of the one bed apartment. There was an open plan living room and kitchen. It was tastefully decorated and there was minimal furniture: a couch and a coffee table. Emma didn’t really have that much stuff.

The place was dead; in fact, it looked like no one had been there for days. There was a mug on the side which was dirty. The dried coffee stains indicating that it had been there for some time. 

Regina continued to walk through the apartment. She got to the bathroom and looked in. another indicator that something was wrong here. There was a bath towel on the floor. It was dry and just left there. Emma was a clean person. She wouldn’t leave a towel on the floor or even a cup on the side.

Regina left the bathroom and went to the only other room in the apartment: the bedroom. The door was closed. Slowly, Regina opened the door and looked into the room. She could see a head of very distinctive blonde hair poking out from under a duvet. Regina walked over to Emma’s bed, with the intention of waking her up when she stopped and looked on the floor. There was a small, empty bottle of vodka, a knife with what appeared to be dry blood and some letters, one of which had her own name written on it: ‘Regina’ written in Emma’s scruffy writing. The whole situation was shouting ‘wrong’ in Regina’s head. She walked closer to Emma and lifted the duvet and gasped in shock at what greeted her. Emma looked like she was asleep but Regina now wasn’t sure. Emma’s arms looked like she had been attacked by a lion. Thick deep cuts cascaded from her elbows down to her wrists. There was still some fresh blood pouring from some of the wounds and there was also dried blood. She must have been here for some time for all that blood to have dried. Emma must have vomited at some point because there was a pool of it on the pillow. Regina noticed some small white specks in it. It was now clear to Regina what had happened.

Shaking from the shock of the situation, Regina took out her cell phone and dialled 911

“I need an ambulance to apartment 10, 124 Cherry Avenue now!” Regina practically shouted to the woman on the other end of the phone

“Hello Ma’am, what is the situation”

“Hello, my friend appears to have taken an overdose. She also has some deep cuts on her arms that are still bleeding” Regina was panicking. Her voice shaking as she was telling the operator what was going on

“I have sent an ambulance. I need to know a few things. what is the patients name and age”

“Erm…her name is Emma Swan and she is 31” Her voice still shaking

“Okay ma’am thank you. Now I need you to tell me if the patient has a pulse”

Regina looked down at the seemingly lifeless body on the bed. She looked at Emma’s arms. She couldn’t take a pulse

“There is too much blood!” Regina said desperately down the phone. She was really panicking now, she’d even started crying.

“Just stay calm ma’am. The ambulance is on its way but if we can get some more information from you then it will help when they arrive. Now I need you to see if she is breathing. I you can I need you to put your hand on her chest to feel for any movement. You can also put your ear to her mouth to hear for any breaths”

Regina took off her leather gloves and put them in her pocket. She then gently placed her hand on Emma’s chest. Holding her breath, Regina waited, she waited and panicked. Regina gasped and burst fully into tears when she felt movement. Only a small movement. Emma was breathing. She was still alive

“She’s breathing, She’s breathing” Regina cried down the phone “it’s really shallow but she is breathing” she clarified to the operator

“Thank you, ma’am. The ambulance will be with you in just a moment. Can you please open the door for them?”

“Yes, yes, thank you” Regina said down the phone as she ran to the front door.

Regina put her phone back in her pocket and went back to Emma. She could hear sirens outside and they were getting louder as they got closer. Regina sighed in relief as she heard heavy footsteps coning up the stairs and into the apartment

“Hello, ambulance” a paramedic shouted as he walked into the apartment followed by another paramedic. Both were carrying a stretcher that was folded up.

Regina ran out of Emma’s bedroom to meet the paramedics. “In here” She said to them and the all headed into the bedroom

Regina stood and watched at one of the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Emma’s face.

“Ma’am” the other paramedic said to Regina

“Yes?”

“I just need to ask a couple of things. So, this is Emma Swan and she is 31. Does she have any medical conditions or allergies?”

“Yes she is Emma Swan and yes, she is 31. She doesn’t have any medical conditions or allergies”

“and you were the one that called us?”

“Yes I did. I found her about 15 minutes ago. I didn’t know any of this had happened. She had not turned up to work and I was pissed off at her. I came to tell her off. We have a love/ hate thing going on we have for years…” Regina trailed off. She began to cry “she is my friend…I’m a horrible friend…”

The paramedic looked at Regina with sympathy

“Just a couple more questions then will we will go to the hospital. Do you know how long she has been like this? Has she done anything like this before?”

“She has never done anything like this before. She wouldn’t...” Regina was crying more now. “I don’t even know how long she has been here. I haven’t seen or spoken to her for over a week…she is the town sheriff…things are quiet here…she could have been here all week…”

Regina sunk to the floor is despair “what do I tell Henry…Mary Margaret…they will all blame me”

“Ma’am shall we try to stay calm…”

“CALM!” Regina yelled “CALM HOW CAN I BE CALM. MY SONS MOTHER IS LYING THERE. SHE IS JUST ABOUT BREATHING. I HAVE NOT SEEN HER IN A WEEK AND I’m SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND…” Desperate sobs were rolling down Regina’s cheeks.

“Your son’s mother?” the paramedic asked.

“It’s complicated” Regina quietly said back.

“Paul” the paramedic tending to Emma said “I have managed to stabilise her are we ready to move”

“Yep, going up to City Hospital?”

“Yes, they have better facilities there”

Storybrooke Hospital was closer but they did not have an ER. All emergencies went to the City Hospital now after the cloak on the town was lifted. Anyone that left now did not lose their memories and anyone who entered the town were put under a mild airborne brain altering spell that made them think that the town had always been there. The town’s people realised that they couldn’t stay hidden forever and some of them wanted to see the rest of the world. Storybrooke was so small and hidden that they didn’t get many outsiders anyway. There was no risk to either Emma or Regina if they left Storybrooke. The paramedics were from out of town but under the small spell mentioned above. When they would all cross the town line, the paramedics would not lose that memory either.

The paramedics gently lifted Emma onto the stretcher and they put a blanket over her. Both men packed away all of the medical supplies and slowly lifted Emma and carried her out of the room and into the living room.

“Ma’am, are you coming with us?” The paramedic, named Paul, asked Regina, who was still on the floor.

“Yes” Regina was still in despair but had managed to calm herself and had stopped crying. “Sorry for shouting before…”

“That is quite alright ma’am. I can see that this is a very distressing situation”

The paramedics carefully lifted the stretcher and carried out of the apartment and into the hallway and don’t the flight of stared and into the apartment block entrance. Not sure what to do with herself, Regina ran ahead and opened the door for them. Once outside the paramedics lowered the wheels of the stretcher so they could get into the back of the ambulance.

“You can sit there ma’am” the paramedic pointed to a fold down chair. “I’m Mark by the way. You have already spoken to Paul but I didn’t catch your name”

“I’m Regina” was all she said as she sat on the small chair and put on the seatbelt. She looked over at Emma. She could have just been asleep. She looked peaceful if it wasn’t for the oxygen mask or the cannula that was in the back of her hand of which a bag of some sort of fluid was attached. She heard the engine of the ambulance start and the sirens whirled and they were off. The City Hospital was only a mile outside Storybrooke and they would be there in 5 minutes.

Yes, people could leave Storybrooke without any bother but there were a select few who were affected by crossing the town line: those with magic. For them crossing the town line had different effects. Some would throw up or faint. Some would cry and even some would laugh uncontrollably. There was no way to predict the effect of having powerful magic forced out of your body. You could leave Storybrooke but magic had to stay where it was.

As they all approached the town line, Regina held her breath. They all crossed the line at speed and Regina felt the force of the magic leaving. It was like having all the tiny hairs on your body pulled out at the same time; lots of small sharp pains. Regina gasped and grabbed a paper bowl from a pile on a shelf and began to throw up. The magic, the emotions and everything else was making her feel ill. She cried as she tried to throw up again. There was nothing left in her stomach.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Mark, the paramedic looked over to Regina

“Yes, sorry, this is all a bit overwhelming”

The paramedic handed Regina a tissue and as soon as he turned back to Emma, a machine started to beep.

“Shit” the paramedic cursed. He looked at the machine and at Emma. She was shaking. He got a needle with some fluid in and found a vane in Emma’s other hand. The depressed the needle and after a couple of seconds, Emma stopped shaking and the machine stopped beeping

“What’s going on” Regina looked over at the scene. She had no idea what was happening.

“Paul, step on it. She’s just had a seizure”

The ambulance accelerated, and Regina felt another wave of nausea.

“Your friend had a small seizure. I don’t know why, the hospital will be able to tell you more. The beeping was her heartrate. It could have been from what she had taken but we don’t know what that is until the lap can get a blood sample”

The ambulance slowed down and the sirens stopped. Paul got out of the driver’s seat and went to the back to help Mark. Regina undid the seatbelt and looked down at the bowl that was in her hand.

“Just leave it on the side there” Mark said to her has if he had read her mind. Regina stood up and walked out of the ambulance. The paramedic quickly wheeled Emma into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! sorry for the 2 year delay but a shit ton of things can happen in that time. I am going to post a new chapter today and I'm going to do some editing and I should be posting a couple more later in the week


End file.
